This Living Hell
by VampireDiariesFreak
Summary: The sequeal to 'My Fatal Desire'. That's right, readers! Stefan and Elena's journey has only just begun. This time though, will Stefan be able to save Elean from herself?
1. She's Dead Stefan'

Previously on the Vampire Diaries….

'I…I love you, Stefan.' Then the line went dead.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

" Hello? Hello?" he asked frantically into the phone. "Elena?" He glanced down at the screen on his phone, that said 'Call- Ended'. So many thoughts raced through his mind. Was she hurt? Is she okay? Is she…Is she…..dead? He growled, and threw his phone on the ground. "Elena….Please be safe." he muttered to himself. He stormed out of the house, not saying a word to Damon, and then headed over to Bonnie's quickly. He banged on the door, " BONNIE! BONNIE!" He shouted. Moment's later the door swung open and there Bonnie stood, a worried expression passed over her features. "Stefan….what is it?" she asked.

[[ Bonnie's POV]]

Bonnie opened the door to reveal Stefan standing there on her porch. "Stefan?" she asked. "What's wrong? Please, come in." she said, moving aside to let Elena's boyfriend in. "It's Elena." Stefan said. Those words 'It's Elena', always made her blood run cold. "Elena?" she squeaked. "Is she okay? Where is she? Is she hurt?" she started to become frantic. "I…I don't know." Stefan said, she frowned. "She called and said 'I love you', then the line went dead. Can't you do some sort of locator spell?" he asked.

With a long sigh, Bonnie opened up her grimier. She looked at Stefan, "Do you have something of Elena's?" she asked, hopeful. As she lit the candles around her with a simple thought. Stefan nodded, "Yes." he said, digging around in his pocket to pull out Elena's necklace he had given her. "This'll work." Bonnie said. She clasped the necklace in her hands, and began the spell.

[[ Elena's POV]]

With a sudden shock, I felt my eyes flow open. I groaned, where was I? Then I remembered, I had gone to get things form home and got hit by a car. Hit by a car! And I had died! Died! How was I alive? And Breathing? And…And..An- Oh my god…I thought to myself. I writhed out from underneath the car, and slowly stood up. There were cuts and bruises all over my body, which as I noticed were starting to heal. I cupped a hand over my mouth so as not to scream. I was..I was…I couldn't be, I didn't want this. "Oh, No." She said. She was turning into a vampire.

[[ Bonnie's POV ]]

Moment's later, the candles went out and the room grew dark. Stefan flicked the lights on , he saw Bonnie's horrorstruck face. "What? What is it?" He asked. Bonnie was frozen, in shock. Fear, so many emotions flowed through her. Could her friend, her best friend really be dead? Well…turning into a vampire, but that was still considered dead. "I know where she is." she said numbly. Stefan nodded, "Where is she, Bonnie?" she could faintly hear him ask. Tears welled in her eyes, she shook her head "You're not going to like my answer." she said. Stefan grabbed her arms gently, "Bonnie, this is Elena we're talking about. You have to tell me. Please." he pleaded. Bonnie felt a tear slide down her cheek "She's dead, Stefan." Bonnie couldn't bare to tell him the truth, that Elena was turning into a vampire. She just let the tears fall down her cheeks.

[[Stefan's POV ]]

As Bonnie spoke, Stefan barely heard the words leave her mouth,. 'She's dead Stefan.'. He was frozen, in fear, pain, grief and shock. "No…No.." he said, shaking his head this couldn't be happening. "No, Elena can't be dead. She can't be!" he shouted. He got up and, threw a punch at the wall. "She can't be dead!" he hissed, and stormed out of the house heading out. Anywhere but the Boarding House, or Bonnie's. Somewhere. Just somewhere.


	2. Welcome to Eternity

[[ Elena's POV ]]

How could this be happening? I was a vampire. So many thoughts were racing through her mind, at 100 miles a minute. She couldn't concentrate., She let out a frustrated scream. Turning as a ripe, and delicious smell entered the air. Elena turned her head, to the direction of the smell. Where the car she had ran into, lay flipped on it's side. Within a moment, she stood next to the car, coking her head to the side. "Please…Please, help me." a weak voice said from the car. She crouched down, and looked at the person, they had blood dripping down the side of their head, onto their neck. Drip,Drip, Drip. Elena licked her lips, and she felt something go off inside her. Almost like a bomb. Moment's later as the people inside the car slowly, yet wearily stood up, she eyed them. "Are you the only one left, alive?" she asked the man. He must've only been twenty at the very least. He nodded, "Yes…m-m-my family, their all dead. Please, do you have a phone on you? Call an ambulance." He begged. "I..can't." Elena said. The man looked at her, "What? Wh-" before he got the chance to finish his sentence, Elena lunged at him. Baring her teeth at him, her canines extended into full sharp fangs, and she bit down into his neck. Draining him quickly.

[[Stefan's POV ]]

Blood. He knew the smell all to well. Human blood to be exact. He felt his gums itch, as his fangs started to slide out from place. He shook his head, and they returned to normal. He followed the trail of blood all the way to Main St. Only a few blocks from Elena's house. He wondered if Damon had done something…or even worse, got Elena killed which would turn her into a vampire. As far as Stefan knew, Elena was dead. Then he remembered. 'My blood's still in your system' echoed through his mind. "ELENA!" He suddenly yelled. He knew she wasn't dead, Bonnie had lied. Elena was alive…well alive as a vampire could be. He heard the struggled screams, and followed the sounds down to the source. He saw a figure, a vampire nonetheless feeding on a human. He lunged at the vampire, who dropped the person, and knocked them to the ground. When he got a look at the vampire's face he let out a gasp. "Elena?" he asked.

[[Elena's POV ]]

As Elena fed, she barely noticed the person watching her from near by. Suddenly she felt her back hit the pavement and she let out an involuntary growl. The person she had bitten was dead by now, and she looked up into the face of a horrorstruck Stefan. "Stefan?" she asked in a small voice. She was scared now. Tears stung in her eyes, "Stefan…I…I died." she tried to explain. "Then, I remembered your blood was still in my system, and when I woke Up..I knew..I knew I was a…a…", "A Vampire." Stefan finished for her. She nodded numbly. They stood up, and he apologized for knocking her to the ground. "I didn't want to be a vampire, Stefan." Elena said. "I know." Stefan responded. "But, we need to get you back to the Boarding House before sun rise, and explain things to Damon. He'll clean up this mess. Let's go." he added. Elena nodded, and they were off. "Welcome to a new life, Elena." she mumbled to herself.


	3. One Bloody Show

[[ Damon's POV ]]

"I'm sorry,…what?" Damon, asked for about the twelfth time that night. "Elena's a vampire." Stefan deadpanned. He glanced over at his brother, "Well I certainly can see that." he quipped. His light blue hues, glanced over at Elena, watching as she stood close to Stefan. Afraid, alone, worried. He knew what she was going through. "How did this even happen?" he asked, turning his attention on Elena. She would need to get used to saying the word 'Vampire' without flinching, when she spoke about herself.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

Elena knew that look to well. The look that you would get from a disappointed parent, or from a teacher when they wanted you to talk, or speak for yourself. With a sigh, she took a step towards Damon. "I was…on my way home, to grab a few extra things." she started, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear. "And…another car and mine collided. I…technically, died." she said. "When I woke up, I knew I was a vampire because I remembered Stefan saying, that your blood and his hadn't passed through my system yet." she said, with a frown. Damon gave her a quick, one over and nodded. "Well," she said, hearing the chirpiness in his voice. "I'll go break the news to Bonnie." he said, and headed out the door.

Suddenly, Elena felt the familiar warmth of Stefan's strong arms encircling her in a tight embrace. "Stefan,.." she whispered into the crook of his neck. "Hm?" she heard him answer. " Bonnie." she said softly. Stefan looked into her eyes, "What're you talking about?" she heard him say. A single tear rolled down her cheek, "I think Damon's going to hurt Bonnie." she stated. Stefan shook his head, his lips pressed to hers gently. As they pulled away he said, "No. I know he won't, Elena. He's just going to tell her what happened…" his sentence trailed off. Elena nodded, but she had a feeling that somehow Stefan wasn't saying the truth.

[[Damon's POV ]]

As soon as Damon had left the Boarding House, he was at Bonnie's in near record time. He knocked on the door, "Bonnie open this door. It's Damon. I know your in there." he growled. The door opened revealing, a fragile looking Bonnie, he walked in and past her. "What do you want, Damon?" he heard her ask. He crossed his arms over his chest, he cocked his head to the side. "You had me thinking, that Elena was dead." he hissed. He suddenly stood an inch away from her, his fingers touching her chin and jaw line. "And more importantly, you lied to Stefan." he growled. He pushed her against the wall. "I don't appreciate that." he hissed.

[[ Bonnie's POV ]]

Damon was here. Why was Damon here? He wasn't one to just pop in and say 'Hi.' He only stopped by, if on some murderous rampage. Her back hit the wall, and she let out a whimper. "Damon…let go." she struggled as his grip tightened. "This…" she heard Damon, growled. "Is for Lying," and she felt his hand punch right through her chest. She let out a scream of pure pain, "Damon!" she hissed. "This. Is for Elena." he growled. He pulled out her heart. Her beating heart, that he now held in her hand.

[[ Damon's POV ]]

His grip on Bonnie loosened, as he held her heart in his hand. He dropped it to the ground, and looked at her. Her lifeless body as it slumped to the ground. Dead. Yes, Elena was going to be pissed. More then pissed, she'd probably try to stake him, but he was done. Done with everything. He stepped over, Bonnie's body, and turned the lights out in the Bennett house, he exited through the door, shut it and took off into the night.


	4. I hate him Stefan

**Three Days Later **

[[ Jeremy's POV ]]

No goodbye, no 'I Love you.', just…gone. With a heavy sigh, I pulled myself up from my bed where I had spent most of the night crying, and drifting in and out of sleep, from the phone call I had received. I wondered where Elena was, how was I going to break the news to her? 'Oh Hey, Elena. Sheriff Forbes called last night, Bonnie's dead. I'm going to the Grill now. Bye' He shook his head at the mocking thought, "Bonnie.." he whispered her name aloud. Softly, sensually, nothing came back. Just dead air. He pulled himself, from the bed and managed to shower and get out of bed and to school on time.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

The phone call couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Elena was in the shower, and Stefan was bringing up some blood bags for the two of them. The phone call was from Sheriff Forbes, Bonnie had died last night. Stefan, was shocked but he already knew her murderer. "Yes, I'll tell her Sheriff Forbes…Thank you." Stefan said, and then hung up. Elena walked out into his bedroom, completely dressed. "Who was on the phone?" she asked, seeming a bit more bubbly and more herself this morning, then last night. "Sheriff Forbes." Stefan said gravely.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, something was up. She could tell, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. "Bonnie's dead." Stefan said. The words flew out of his mouth, if her heart was still beating she was sure it would've stopped right there. "What…? What?" she asked, repeatedly. "WHAT?" She nearly screamed. "Bonnie's dead." She heard him repeat. Elena didn't know what to do with herself. Her best friend was dead, she was upset, sad, angry, but all at the same time she felt calm about the situation. "I'm going to kill, Damon." was her only answer. She felt a hand on her shoulder, ".Stefan." she growled.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

He could tell Elena was upset, hell Damon had killed his best friend. Lexi…so he understood completely. "Elena," he said trying to soothe her. She growled, and as she tried to lunge at him, he flashed her over against the wall. His arms pinning her's down. Both of their eyes were red, with the veins protruding and fangs elongating. "Elena!" Stefan hissed, trying to knock some sense into her. When she wouldn't quit, he tried it again. Being a bit more rough, "ELENA!" He shouted. He hated yelling at her, but it was the only way to get through to her right now. He saw her face return to normal, and he sighed. His own face returning to normal. "Elena," he whispered stroking her hair. "It's alright, it's all going to be okay." he whispered as she fell into his arms and cried.

[[Elena's POV ]]

Rage. That's all she felt, cold blooded rage. Damon had killed her best friend, and for what reason? She had yet to learn, and at the moment she didn't want to know. She just wanted revenge. Finally though, Stefan's voice rang through all her thoughts. "No, Stefan.." she whispered. "It's not going to be okay, it's not." she said, as she fell into his arms. His arms wound around her, "He killed her, Stefan. He killed her." she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I hate him, Stefan." she added, as more tears poured from her eyes. "And I guess, that's what he wanted." she whispered. At that moment, though Damon chose to walk through the door. "Hm, let's stop the sob party. We've got things to do." he hissed, as if nothing was wrong.

Elena pulled back from Stefan's embrace, and lunged at Damon. Pinning him to the wall, weakly but as strong as she could. "YOU KILLED HER." she growled. He shrugged, and they switched position. His hand around her throat, "I did what I had to do, Elena." he hissed. "And don't think for one minute, she would've stayed alive any longer." he growled. He released his grip on her and left the room. Elena slunk to the ground, and looked up at Stefan. "I hate him." she said, boldly.

**A/N: So, what'd you think of this chapter? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Oh, I hope you enjoyed the little snippet of Delena, for my Delena fans. There will be a few more of those, trust me. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again!**


	5. Back in town

[[ Damon's POV ]]

After his little, debacle with Elena, he simply sauntered out of the room. "I have over two century's on that girl, and she tries to pick a fight with me?" he muttered to himself as he headed downstairs. Heading over to where he kept his liquor, he opened up the bottle and took a sip. Setting it down, he looked over as a familiar presence entered the room. How was It possible that, she stood there now. He had killed her, "Ya know.." he started. "When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." he quirked an eyebrow. He flashed over to the woman, who stood before him. "How the hell are you here?" he asked, the pretty little blonde.

[[ Lexi's POV ]]

She was back, for the time being. Though she had no idea how she was here. Probably a spell cast, or something. Though she did know her purpose, to help Elena. And Stefan, god had she missed her best friend. "Shut it, Salvatore." she hissed at the older brother. She sauntered over to his bottle of liquor and took a sip. "You killed the Bennett Witch, Elena hates you, and Stefan is going to attempt to kick your ass later." she ticked the things off on her fingers. "Seems to me, like your having a shitty day." she added. As the bottle was snatched out of her hands she frowned, "Speaking of, where is Stefan?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye. "Upstairs," Damon muttered. Lexi nodded, "Don't be such a grump Damon, promote's wrinkles." she said and flashed up the stairs.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

He held Elena close, in his arms. His ears perked, ready for any approaching sound, any Damon. "Shh," Elena he whispered into her hair, as she continued to sob. Her tears falling down his shirt. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and sighed. "Damon, now isn't the best time." he warned, who he thought was his brother. He gently set Elena, down, and she looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. " I'll be right back," he whispered kissing her quickly. He walked out of his room, and into the hallway.

As he walked into the hall, he saw someone leaning up against the wall. Who he saw, he scarely believed. "Miss me?" the familiar voice asked. A chill ran down Stefan's spine, "Lexi." he gasped. Lexi smirked and nodded, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

**So...? Lexi's back! I was just itching to bring back some old faces, things are going to get heated very quickly. So keep reading and reviewing! Much love is appreciated! :D**


	6. Rude Awakening

**Previously on the 'Vampire Diaries'…**

"Lexi?"

"That's my name, Don't wear it out."

[[ Stefan and Lexi's POV's ]]

"How?" Stefan asked, one simple word. One word that could answer many questions. "How the hell are you here? Your dead." he said. "It's really simple." she muttered, then her eyebrows furrowed. "Actually,no..it's not." she sighed, running a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "So," she said, leaning sensually back against the wall. "You turned Elena?" she asked. Stefan shook his head, "No…not exactly." he said. "Well, then how the hell did it happen?" she spat back. "She obviously died with Vampire blood in her system., I mean come on Stefan, it was either you or Dam-" "A car accident." he interrupted. "What?" Lexi asked. "A car accident. Was how she…died. She had mine and Damon's blood in her system to save her from all the damage Klaus had done, and then she was on her way home to get more things because she basically lives here at the boarding house Now. And then I found her. On the side of the road, feeding." he explained.

Blown away, to sum up her emotions. Completely mind blowing. "What an interesting way to die." Lexi commented. Suddenly her back was against the wall, Stefan an inch away from her. "How the hell are you here?" he growled, "Your dead." She grinned, "Technically Hun, so are you." she smirked. Pushing him off with ease, "I'm here because I was sent to help. Sent from the other side that is." she added. Stefan was confused, beyond confused,. "I'm sorry, the other side?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes, the other side." she stated. "That's where people go when they die, well when they're stuck between heaven and hell. For me, that's where I am." she crossed her arms over her chest. Stefan nodded, drinking in all the information. "Well, what are you here to help with?" he asked.

[[Elena's POV ]]

Stefan had been gone for at least, ten minutes now. "Stefan?" she asked, as she stood up. Listening carefully she heard another female voice, an achingly familiar one. Listening in on the conversastion she recognized the voice belonged to Lexi, "Lexi?" she whispered to herself. "How is she back?" she shook her head, none of this made sense. She was just recently turned into a vampire and now Lexi was back. Leaving Stefan's room, she headed down the hall and rounded the corner seeing Stefan and Lexi. "She's here to help with me. Me." she stated. They both turned to look at her, "What? No, Elena, that's not it…" Stefan said, trying to reassure her.

"Actually," Lexi said. "That is why I'm here." she ignored the glare Stefan sent her, and walked over to Elena. "Here, Emily told me to give this to you." she said handing Elena a gold encrusted ring, with a blood-red diamoned in the center. "A day-walking ring. So you can live your life as normal as possible." she quoted in a very 'I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Here Voice'. Elena took the ring, and slipped it on her finger. "Thank you. Tell Emily…thank you as well." Lexi nodded, and glanced at Stefan. "First thing's first, where's the little bitch?" she asked. "Damon?" Stefan asked. Lexi nodded, "Yep." Elena sighed, "The Grill." she said. Lexi grinned, "Perfect."

[[Damon's POV ]]

He hadn't been back to the Boarding House, in oh…two days. He was glad to, he stayed at a motel, fed whenever he wanted on whoever he wanted, went to the Grill to drink most of the day, and go back to the Motel and do it all over again. "Another Bourbon." he said to the bartender, and he rushed off to get it. He surveyed the people in the Grill, Jeremy ,Matt and Tyler playing a 'friendly' game of pool, when two of them should be grieving over their recent girlfriend's death. If they didn't, what did he care? The bartender returned with his bourbon, and he downed it, taking the bottle and pouring himself another one. "Long night?" he heard a voice and looked over at Alaric. "Ric.." he said, shaking his head. "What did Stefan and Elena send you to come get me and bring me back to the house?" he asked. "No," Ric responded. "I came here to drink," he said waving the bartender over. "Whiskey. Strong." he ordered then turned to Damon, and continued on. "And you just so happened to be here." he said with a shrug. Damon nodded, when the bartender walked back over he compelled him, to let him have his drinks on the house. He grinned, standing up on the barstool. "Well, have fun Ric. Grade those tests, and whatever else it is that you History teacher's do." he smirked, patted him on the shoulder and stormed out of the Grill.

**A/N: Sorry for the long-ish pause. School got really busy, and I've had a lot on my mind. Anyway, hope you liked chapter 6. Reviews would be greatly apperciated, thanks! :)**


	7. Hybrid's Never Seem To Die

**A/N: So…What do you guys think about having to wait until January 5th, until TVD comes back on? I know, I am probably going to go insane. Anyone else? XD**

Two hours. Two hours, of sitting downstairs, doing nothing. Stefan and Elena on the love seat, and Lexi leaned against the wall with a bottle of Damon's finest liquor. "Are we just going to sit around here all day?" Elena finally piped up. ",Because this is in no way, helping us. I'm still confused, as to why you're here." she chided, looking at Lexi. Lexi set the bottle down and titled her head to the side, looking on at Stefan and Elena. "I was sent to help. How much more clearer can I make that?" she asked. "Explain." Elena deadpanned. All Lexi did was smirk, "I did honey. Now, we wait." she said firmly. "For what?" Stefan butted in.

" Goodey, Goodey, Gumdrops!" came a loud voice from the hallway. "The hell?" Lexi, asked looking from Stefan to Elena. They all turned their heads as Damon walked into the room. "Damon?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips. "Lexi…great." Damon groaned. "Nice to see you too, asshole." she said.

**[[ Damon's POV ]]**

Walking through the house, I could smell the faint scent of liquor. Though I was pretty drunk, I could've just been smelling the alcohol I'd spilled on my shirt at the Grill. Walking into the main room, I saw Elena and Stefan on the love seat, and Lexi leaned against the wall holding my bottle of liquor. "Drinking my poison, eh?" I asked her. She nodded, "Yep." cocky, as usual. Honestly, she could pass as the girl version of myself. Only less sexy. With that I smirked, "So..What are you all doing in here? Brooding about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

**[[Elena's POV]]**

Honestly? Who did Damon think he was? Coming home drunk, for two days straight? "Damon, "I said, getting up from where I sat. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him, boy was it strong. "Lexi was sent from the other side to help.." I explained. " Help with what?" he answered. "She's…she said there's going to be come big battle that's going to go down, and if I die so does Katherine." I answered confused. "Big battle, hmm?" he asked. I nodded.

* * *

><p>The rest eventually was explained, through different ways. Though most questions were still left unanswered and almost everyone was confused. "So…now what?" Stefan asked. "We just sit here, and wait around for Klaus to come around? Oh wait…if I need to remind you, Damon and I killed him." Stefan spat at Lexi. Lexi rolled her eyes, "Shush. And yes that's exactly what will do, because if you don't shut your mouth, I will come over there fuck around with your emotions." she hissed with a grin. "Nice to have you back, Lex." he replied.<p>

Elena sighed, she lay down on one of the lounging couches, her eyes raking over the same ceiling pattern over and over. "I'll get it," she said. Everyone looked at her, and a minute later the doorbell rang. She raced to the door in a blur, slowing down to a normal pace her hand rested on the doorknob. Yanking it open, she gasped. "Klaus."

**MWHAHA. CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry. I'll try to update more soon, it's just school is so freakin' busy lately. I hate it. ThanksGiving Break is coming up though, so look out for more updates. ;)**


	8. Visit to the dark side

**Previously on The Vampire Diaries….**

**"Klaus."**

* * *

><p>"Klaus." Elena gasped. First Lexi, and now him? What in the world was going on here? She thought to herself. "Don't you know it's rude to leave your guests waiting outside?" Klaus said with a sickening smirk, as he watched Elena. "And don't you know, it's rude to kill the doppelganger?" came Damon's voice, that voice she knew from anywhere. Klaus's eyes lit up, "Yes. I do. You see boy I've been alive for over 1,000 years. And as you and I both can see, she isn't dead. Here she is, standing, breathing, and living right in front of our own eyes." he bit back. "Now, Elena." he said, changing his gaze to look at her. "Let me in?" he asked, his pupils dilating as he compelled her. Elena swallowed hard, her nails digging into the doorframe. She couldn't fight his compulsion, as hard as she tried. At last she growled through clenched teeth, "Klaus, come in."<p>

"Don't mind, if I do." he said chipperly. He brushed past Elena and Damon, heading toward Stefan and Lexi. "That's unfortunate. I wasn't expecting them to send the Salvatore brother's a reinforcement." he growled, seeing Lexi. Lexi grinned, "Klaus…well you really did a hell of a number on everyone." she said taking a step closer. "That's right. I did. And what makes you think you can do anything to hurt me? Your dead." he hissed, his face inches from hers. "So are you." she growled. Klaus nodded "Touché." His lips curling up into a wicked grin. "What do you want?" Lexi growled. Her eyes raked over Klaus' every move, she needed to know why he was here. And his next move, before he made it so she could fight back even better. "Me?" Klaus asked, "You should know. I'm here for Elena. And you're here to protect Elena. Which I certainly cannot have." he stated.

[[ Elena's POV ]]

Klaus was here. My heart, if it were still beating would be hammering in my chest right now. I watched Damon follow Klaus into the main room with Lexi, and I took that as my chance. I flashed down to the basement where Stefan had gone to get blood bags. "Stefan!" I whispered, under my breath knowing full well he could hear me. He appeared behind me, holding four blood bags. One for Lexi, Himself, Damon and I. "What?" he asked and I turned to face him, no longer surprised by the fact that he would sometimes randomly appear.

"Klaus.." I said, my hands trembling slightly. Which Stefan seemed to notice. "What? What are you talking about? What about Klaus?" he asked. For Stefan, who was just informed of everything going on, and even the whole reason for Lexi's being here he was acting like a dumb ass. "He's here!" I exclaimed. I watched as Stefan's expression changed from calm to horrorstruck. "Let me guess.." he said. "He's here to try and stop Lexi, then kill you and then his soul will be at peace, and yadada yada ya?" he asked. I nodded swallowing hard, "Something like that." Stefan's expression changed. "Well, then we just have to beat him at his own game. Don't we?" he asked. "Stefan..what're you talking about?" I asked.

**A/N: Okay..so that was chapter eight. What did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews, please! Once again, I have to apologize for not updating as much as I'd like.**

**I feel even more shitty ahout it, because I'm on break so I have all this free time on my hands. Anyway, chapter nine is on the way and I can certtainly garentee it'll be amazing.**


	9. Author's Note

_All right to start this off;_

**I AM SO** **SORRY**. I haven't been able to upload chapter nine. What stinks even more is, I had the whole chapter finished. And then I was going to upload the day after, and with my luck my computer crashed.

**CRASHED**. So, now the whole chapter was erased. Don't worry, I'm in the process of re-writing the whole chapter. Though it'll take some time before it comes out.

I repeat **I AM** **SO** **SORRY**. I feel really bad about it. Just check back every now and then to see if anything's been updated. My Christmas break starts next week, so I'll have two weeks off from school. I'll try to get more in, maybe even chapter 10. Anyway, **KEEP** **READING.**

:D

_~ VampireDiariesFreak_


	10. Two Little Ripper's

"Beat him at his own game?" Elena repeated as the two headed up the stairs. "Yes." Stefan hissed under his breath as they neared the top. Elena only nodded in retrospect. "Okay." She said. As they walked into the main room, Damon paced, Lexi shot daggers at Klaus, and Klaus leaned casually against a wall. "Ah, there they are. Stefan, Elena." Klaus curtly greeted. "Klaus." Elena said through clenched teeth. "Don't pout, my dearest Elena. It promotes wrinkles." He chided.

A low growl sounded from the other side of the room, none the less from Lexi. "What are you trying to get at?" she asked, now standing in front of Klaus. "Me?" Klaus asked with a raised brow, "I explained it to you already. And I am not the kind of man who repeats himself." He finished. "On the contrary, your not a man at all. You're a hybrid freak." Came Damon's loose lipped comment. A small laugh was heard from Elena. Klaus turned to shoot Damon a look, then turned his attention back on Elena. "Now, I was informed that you were still alive…well alive as a vampire can be." He started. "So, I came back to finish you. As you should've been when I first killed you." He said.

[[ Stefan's POV ]]

I watched on with curious eyes, Lexi's posture, Damon's comments, Klaus' actions. Everything. Anything at any moment could turn ugly. I continued watching as Klaus rapped on at Elena, never stopping once. So, I cut in. "Now, what in hell, "I started. "makes you think that you can come back here, and kill my girlfriend?" he asked. "Because, I for one, certainly will not let that happen." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "And what makes you think," he responded. "She'll stay alive any longer?" he asked. His eyes challenging me, "Because you love her? Because you feel something? Because your no longer a ripper?" he growled. "I can do one better. Something neither of you, which includes you, Damon and Lexi can help." He hissed.

"And that would be?" I asked. Bad move, Stefan. I thought. Bad move. "Because I will do, what I came here for. I'll kill Elena. And when I am done, Lexi and I can both move on." Klaus repeated. He gripped my shoulders tightly, his pupils dilating. "Turn it off. Turn off your feelings, your humanity. Ripper." He finished. Something was going on, I had to listen to him. This wasn't the first time he'd compelled me. My shoulders went slack for just a moment. I closed my eyes, and blinked. When I opened my eyes, I glanced at Elena. And felt nothing for her, even if she was a vampire. Feelings? Checked out. Humanity? Checked out. Ripper Stefan? Checked in.

* * *

><p>She watched on in horror. Klaus was still able to compel people, and she felt tears spring to her eyes as he compelled Stefan. Why did she just stand there? She didn't make an effort to do a thing, and now? He was back to being a Ripper douche. "Stefan…" she whispered, as everything settled in. The air thick with tension. "Elena." His voice was harsh and sharp. "Stefan, please…you know this is me. It's Elena. I don't care how much compulsion he's used on you. I know the real Stefan's in there!" she said exasperated. "No." Stefan growled, "He's not. He's gone Elena. And this time he's gone for good." He said. Klaus gave a satisfied chuckle, and Elena let the tears leak from her eyes. Running down her cheeks, and she just about fell to her knees. "Looks like that little plan of yours?" Klaus said suddenly, "Fell apart. Just like last time." He hissed. Elena glared at him, her eyes red from crying. "You did this. You turned him into a monster. You bastard!" Elena growled. Her eyes grew red with anger, and she could feel her fangs elongating from her canines. "ELENA!" Lexi's sharp yell came.<p>

Lexi had a good hold of Elena, as she thrashed about trying to make her way to Klaus. "Elena stop!" she said. "He can still kill you. Fighting him isn't worth it! We'll get Stefan back. I promise you! Just, come with me." She said trying to calm her the best she could. Leading a very angry and upset Elena out of the room, Klaus watched on. "Such a pity." He said shaking his head, glancing at Damon who too gave him a nasty look. "Don't you too start with the waterworks. All I need is more leverage." He smirked. "Wasn't going to." Damon bit back hastily. "Hm..Stefan?" he asked, and Stefan immeadtley returned his attention back to Klaus. "Go into town, find someone to feed on, and then come back." He ordered, and just like that Stefan was gone.

Damon watched his younger brother leave, influenced by the compulsion. "I know, you may think you have won." Damon started, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you haven't. Not by a long shot. Because I know my brother, and I know Elena. They can, and they will kick your ass." He growled. "Oh will they now?" Klaus countered. "Because last time I checked your brother was under my compulsion. " he hissed. "And now? So are you." Klaus growled. "What're you talking about? I'm not under anyone's compulsi-" his sentence was soon cut short.

" Turn your emotions off. Your humanity. Any feeling you have towards Elena. You feel nothing. All you know is that you and your brother, are both very much Ripper like." he said, as his compulsion continued on. "And in the end, we will kill Elena. Do you understand?" he asked. "I understand." Damon said. At that moment Lexi chose to walk into the room, She gasped. "What've you done?" she growled. "Me? I fixed them. Both of them." he said with a shrug, and just like that Klaus was gone.

A/N: I tried to make this one a bit longer. Sorry for the abscense. I had to re-write this whole chapter because my computer crashed. Though chapter nine is here now! So read and review! :D


	11. Little Kat's back in town

_**Previously on 'The Vampire Diaries'**_

_**And just like that, Klaus was gone.**_

[[ Elena's POV ]]

It was more of a fog, that I was going through. A slow haze, I just couldn't seem to break free of. The only thing I remember most clearly is waking up that next morning, not hearing his slow rhythmic breath. Feeling his arm around my waist, and that's when I realized something was off. That small moment in time, that to anyone else would mean nothing. To me, I felt my whole world come crashing down on me again.

"Lexi?" I asked as left Stefan's room, with a small lump rising in my throat. "Lex-". "Elena," came the sharp voice. I turned around, to see her standing there. Though this time, I wasn't expecting it. "What the hell happened?" she asked briskly. With a shrug I sighed, "Klaus, returned. From the dead, I guess. Though I'm not sure how that's even possible. All I know, is that if he doesn't kill me, for real this time, his 'Soul' can't move on." I finished. Before giving her another chance to speak she continued on, "He compelled Stefan . His humanity is gone, any feeling he had? That's gone too. He's a ripper again. Though…this time I can handle it…I think." "Why, because you're a vampire now?" she asked, angrily. "Listen, I think I can handle myself." I growled. "Clearly," she bit back with a mused expression. "Katherine," came the sound of Lexi's voice. Katherine glanced up, "Huh, you're here too? Great." she said, and brushed past me.

* * *

><p>"So," Katherine began. "What's with all this talk of Stefan being compelled?" she said, glancing at Lexi. Lexi, who wasn't all too thrilled to see Katherine answered briskly. " Damon too." "What?" came Elena's sharp reply from where she sat. "Damon too. I walked in while Klaus was compelling him, I would've saved him but.. He was gone, Elena." said Lexi. "As gone as Damon can go. He was never that bad when he was a ripper." Katherine commented, "But Stefan? Your all screwed." Elena sighed heavily, she hated Klaus for this. For everything. Just when their lives seemed to finally be coming together, and they could be happy and not have to worry about any close Supernatural drama, he came back and fucked it all up. "No." Elena suddenly spoke. "I know we can save him. I can save him. Both of them." Lexi sighed, "Elena, you can't. If they've been compelled by Klaus to turn off their humanity and their feelings? You can't. Not until the compulsion wears off. Which, by the looks of it won't happen unless Klaus is dead!" she said exasperated.<p>

Katherine chuckled suddenly at the two's banter. "Yet no one has come to the conclusion to ask me, what to do?" she said, standing up. Within a moment she stood in front of Elena, "I've seen this happen before. I know how to fix it." "Well then why don't you tell u-" her hand came down, and made contact with Elena's cheek. "Don't interrupt. I've had enough with you." she hissed, and then continued on. "To break compulsion, the vampire either has to free their victim, or die." she stated. Elena nodded, silently watching. "In our case though, Klaus is already dead. Yet he's still able to compel people. Along with Lexi," she said casting a glance her way. "We all know Klaus won't willingly free Stefan and Damon of their compulsion, so our only other option is to kill him." "And how do we do that?" Lexi piped up. Katherine grinned, " There's a tree, called White Oak." she started. "We get it, make a stake out of it. And when the time is right, stab Klaus with it. He may be dead, but from what I've been told he can manifest? Or, well you can touch him, see him, feel him. Is the point I am trying to make." Elena nodded. "Where do we find this tree?" she asked. "It's just a little ways outside of Mystic Falls," Lexi said. "Let's go."

Elena nodded, and grabbed her car keys, and jacket. Both Lexi and Elena glanced back at Katherine as she spoke "And your both just going to leave me here? When I've given you all the information that you need?" she asked, with a shake of her head. "No. You can sit in the passenger seat. Just don't stick your head out the window and loll your tongue, okay?" Lexi asked with a smirk. Katherine growled, and stalked past the two and headed to the car. Elena driving, Katherine sat in the passenger and Lexi in the back. The car ride was silent, as they made the twenty minute drive out of Mystic Falls to a place called Old Parks Meadow, which Katherine gave directions to. "Here." she said, and Elena stopped the car. The three women got out, and glanced around. "Now what?" Elena asked, a hand resting on her hip. "We find the tree. Simple. I'll go this way with Lexi," she said pointing to her left. "You go that way," she said and pointed to her right. Elena nodded. "And how can I trust that you won't kill he-?" her sentence was cut short. The ringtone 'Don't You Remember' by Adelea was heard loudly. "Care to answer your phone?" Katherine hissed. To which earned her a nudge in the side from Lexi. Elena rushed to the car and looked at her phone, her face grew pale and eyes wide. "Who is it?" Lexi asked. She held up the phone so they could see. "Stefan." Katherine sighed, taking the phone. "Well? Answer it."

Pressing the accept button, Katherine put the phone to her ear. "Elena." came Stefan's thick voice. "Stefan.." Katherine mimicked. "I thought you were out being all ripper-like. Why are you calling me?" she asked. "Come home." and the phone went dead. Elena looked at Katherine, "Well?" both she and Lexi asked. "Something's wrong." Katherine said suddenly.

**A/N: So…I decided to bring in Katherine! (: Hope you all enjoyed that little surprise. I also decided to make this chapter all about the girls of TVD. The next chapter will definitely be full of more bad ass moments, Ripper Stefan and Damon, Klaus, Oh, and some lust thrown into the mix. Read and review please! :D**


	12. The truth is revealed

**A/N: The song I listened to while writing this chapter was...**

**BloodStream by Stateless. This song just got me into a TVD mood, considering they did play it on The Vampire Diaries and it's a good song. Take a listen to it? You should. (:**

The ride home was silent, and uncomfortable. At least for Elena that was, it was as if she couldn't breathe. Almost as if she was underwater, screaming and trying to fight her way to the surface but to no avail drowned in the silence. "Elena?" she heard a voice from the front seat ask. Elena looked up from the window she had been looking out to see the friendly face of Lexi. "Are you alright?" she asked. Elena nodded her head, "I'm fine." Though it was a complete lie, Lexi fell for it. With a sigh Elena's gaze returned out the window.

Katherine glanced at Lexi, "Stop comforting her." She whispered harshly. "It won't help her when she finally comes to the realization that Stefan's gone." She retorted. Lexi just snorted, "I know Stefan. He's been off the bandwagon before. Compelled by an Original before? No. That's just something we've got to learn to deal with." She said bluntly, which earned an eye roll from Katherine. "Why are you always so protective? So naïve about things?" Katherine mused. "In the end you'll just end up hurt. Fend for yourself, care about yourself. No one else. You'll be safer that way." She said. At that Lexi laughed, "Why? So I can turn out to be a complete bitch like you?" she asked with a shake of her head. "No, thanks." She said. Katherine, being angered that she was, made a sharp turn into the Salvatore's driveway and brought the car to a halt. Getting out she stormed inside.

**[[ Katherine's POV ]]**

Lexi. Always the perfect one, the sensible one. The sheer thought of that disgusted me. How could one person, be so loveable and nice and caring? She was just like Elena, but blonde. With a shake of my head I headed inside, fed up with both Lexi and Elena's antics. Bursting through the door, I saw an empty hallway. "Stefan? Damon?" I called out. Glancing around I surveyed the room, a fire still burned strong in the fireplace, and the scent of alcohol was strong in the air. "Katherine." I turned my head to the side, and looked over to see Stefan. "Stefan," I said with a mused expression. Pausing to take in his expression, I blinked and Stefan now stood in front of me. "I'm hungry." He said.

I let out a laugh, "If you're hungry, go feed." She said. That was when I noticed how much paler his skin was, the darkness under his eyes. They way he moved very stiffly, only making little effort to move. Trying to save energy, that wasn't like Stefan. "Stefan, what's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head, slowly. "I can't." he said. I normally wasn't one to care, but this state Stefan was in had me worried. "You can't what, Stefan?" I asked sharply. No response. "You can't what?" I repeated. More silence. "YOU,CAN'T WHAT? STEFAN." I growled. He looked up at me with a sickening grin, "Every time I try to feed. On humans, I can't." he growled out. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"Elena," Lexi said, disrupting me of my thoughts. "Hm?" she asked glancing over at her. She gave her a gentle smile, and patted her hand. "We're here, back at the Boarding House." She nodded, taking a deep breath. Stepping out of the car she looked up at the house, the house she once knew and loved. Where in the depths of that home lay Stefan's room, the one place she felt safe, cherished, and loved. Now she only felt guilt, and darkness. "Elena?" Lexi asked, she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…memories. Thoughts. They all seem to be crowding into one." She said trying to make up an excuse. Lexi gave her a nod and said, "Let's get inside before Katherine does something stupid."<p>

At that moment Elena smiled, not only due to the Katherine joke but because she felt a twinge of happiness deep down inside her. As they entered the home, the same eerie quietness returned. "Stefan?" Lexi called out. "Damon? Katherine?" Elena asked. Lexi motioned for Elena to stay quiet, and the two stood in the main hall way, the door shutting behind them. Suddenly Katherine's voice could be heard. "Don't come in here!" she yelped. The two vampires exchanged looks. "Katherine?" Elena asked, daring to take a step forward. "Don't." Katherine growled, though you could hear the pain and struggle in her voice. Lexi and Elena exchanged a quickly look and then flashed into the room. Once there, they found Katherine pressed against a wall, and Stefan feeding hungrily on her. "STEFAN!" Elena and Lexi both yelled in unison. Not a word, or even a flinch from Stefan. He just kept feeding.

"Stefan! What're you doing?" Elena yelled, she flashed over and tried to pry him off. A growl escaped Stefan's mouth and he pushed Elena back, Elena caught herself and stood back up. Glancing at Lexi, Lexi nodded and decided she'd try something. "You don't want Katherine's blood. Stefan, think of who you're hurting her." An idea came to her. Even with compulsion, maybe it'd get him to stop. "You're hurting Elena, Stefan. That's Elena." She looked at Elena and Katherine to see that they would go along with it, and the two nodded. "That's Elena!" she shouted. Suddenly the air in the room that was once filled with tension dropped, and changed. It was now full of remorse. "Stefan?" Lexi asked gingerly. He looked at her, his face returning to normal, "I'm…sorry." And then Stefan was gone.

Elena walked over to Katherine, she didn't like Katherine much at all but she wanted to make sure she was okay, that she was healing. "I'm healing just fine." She said, wiping away the blood from her neck watching as the wound closed up. Then Katherine did something unexpected, when she turned to Lexi. "I believe a thank you would be in order." She said, holding out her hand to Lexi. Lexi took Katherine's hand and shook it as Katherine said "Thank you." This had Elena severely confused. First Stefan who was supposed to be compelled and doing ripper like things, was showing emotions and apologizing. Now Katherine was apologizing? She shook her head, and looked at the two women. Katherine cleared her throat and sighed, "Good luck with the Klaus thing." She said handing Lexi something, "You'll need this." Elena must've blinked because when she opened her eyes, she saw where Katherine was standing was now just a bunch of air.

_July 10th, 2012._

_The summer seems like it's dragging on forever. I can't keep track of the people I've had to kill, had to hurt. All the lives I've ruined, how ashamed Elena must feel. I can't fathom how she could still love me, being the monster that I am. I'm doing this all for her, and I know that somewhere deep down Damon must be too. Otherwise, a mere three months ago neither of us would've started taking vervain to build up a tolerance to it. Klaus has yet caught wind of Damon and I's compulsion being faked, and we hope to keep it that way. By not telling Elena._

_I fed on Katherine today. I still can't believe I did that, that I hurt her. And when Lexi told me it was Elena? I really, truly believed it was her. It got me to stop. I know that if I hadn't Katherine wouldn't be alive right now, she'd be dead, her corpse taking it's toll to rot. I'm ashamed of the things I've done, and I can never fix any of it. I can only hope that after all this is over. After Klaus is finally gone and out of our lives, that Elena will still love me. I. Love. You. Elena._

_~Stefan_

He closed his journal, staring at the leather cover and bounding. With a sigh he shook his head. He needed to go and find Damon, see where he was. Where Klaus was, and what he and Damon's next move would be. He left his journal there on his desk, got up and fled into the night. Elena looked at Lexi, and the object she held in her hand. "Is that?" she asked her suddenly. Lexi nodded solemnly, "You're problems are almost over, Elena." She said. A small flicked of hope and happiness flared inside of Elena. They were going to do it, kill Klaus. And finally, this nightmare of a life would be over and things would finally be back to normal. Or so she could only hope. "This is the weapon that can kill Klaus."

**A/N: I must apologize for not updating since sometime in December. I've updated now though so, don't shoot! Put those weapons down. Yeah you! I see you with that fork, put it down. xD**

**Please review this chapter! I tried to make it longer since there was such a huge delay. So, what do you think? You all know Stefan and Damon's plan. The compulsion was/is fake. I Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I was so heartbroken last week when I watched TVD, that Delena kiss pissed me off. I am such a hardcore Stelena shipper, so you know how that is. Anyways, I'll probably add more Stelena Fluff into it soon enough. Get ready for more cliffhangers, and the battle that finally end's Klaus. Are you ready? I'm most defintley not.**

**Reviews= Love...and cupcakes? xD**


	13. All this running, and at what cost?

**Previously…**

**"Is that..?" Elena asked, Lexi nodded. "This is the weapon that can kill Klaus."**

_"Run, Run as fast as you can. Don't look back." The little voice in my head said. "Run, run!" the voice became louder, and louder almost as if someone was shouting it. "Run!"it shouted. My leg's couldn't carry me any farther, I stopped and rest my hands on my knees taking in deep breaths. When I looked up I saw the face of a killer, not the man I once loved. Next to him, his brother; Damon. Both had malicious grins on their faces, "You'll only feel a pinch." Stefan said, though the way he said it made me sick. I only saw a stake, before I felt the pain._

Jolting awake in bed she held her hand above her undead heart, which if she were human would've been rapidly beating. With a long sigh she glanced at the clock, "Just a dream." She tried to remind herself. Though she was shaking, and she could see it as she held her hand up. Shaking her head, she got out of bed; she had ended up staying at the Boarding House in one of the extra rooms. Walking downstairs she found Lexi already up and planning something. "'Morning," Lexi mumbled, with a pen in the side of her mouth as she wrote something down fiercely on a piece of paper. "Good Morning." Elena returned, as she walked further into the room. "What've you got there?" she asked curiously, as she took the paper that Lexi had. "A spell, I got it from one of my witch friends on the other side." Elena nodded, trying to make it seem as if she understood. "Why do you have a spell?" she asked.

"The weapon that we have? To kill Klaus, it's a special type of stake. Though it has a spell on it, so I'm trying to break it." She said simply. Elena nodded, piece by piece things we're starting to make sense to her. "Well, why is there a spell on it?" she asked, to which Lexi gave her a very serious look.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" a voice sounded, none other then Damon's. "Me?" Stefan asked, "I've been out. Here and there. You know, just typical ripper stuff." He added, his voice thick with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well, Klaus needs us." He said, and elbowed me in the side gently. That was our code, sort of. It was time to put the mask back on, and bring the walls back up. We walked into the large warehouse were Klaus stood, waiting for us. "You're late." He growled through clenched teeth.<p>

"Pardon our tardiness, my brother here simply could not keep himself away from a fresh neck for more then five minutes." Stefan said, with a grin. "Yes, forgive me Klaus." Damon added in, as he eyed the elder vampire. Klaus was now an inch away from both of them, "I've received information." He started. "The Doppelganger, has the only weapon that can kill me, for good." Both Salvatore's drank in the information. On the inside they were proud that Elena had come to such lengths, though their outside exterior's showed interest and concern. "What do you propose we do?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. Klaus grinned, "Get it from her. Once you have it, use it on her. Do you understand?" he asked. Both brother's nodded, "Good. Then your dismissed." As Stefan and Damon walked out of the warehouse they gave each other worried glances.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Elena asked Lexi, after the fact that she had just explained it to her. "This," Lexi said pointing to the stake "Can kill Klaus, for good. It's the only thing that can." She said. "Now, it has a spell on it, the spell basically says that the doppelganger has to kill the Original, But if the doppelganger is a vampire then both the Original and the doppelganger will die in the process." Elena nodded solemnly, "So that's why you're looking for spells to break this spell?" she asked. Lexi nodded, "That's exactly it." She said. Elena nodded, turning her head "Stefan, Damon." She said as the brother's stepped into the room.<p>

"Lexi, Elena." Came Damon's rough voice. "We caught wind that you have something we need." He said, "And just what did you hear?" Elena asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "The stake." Stefan butt in, "where is it?" he demanded. "Oh, this stake?" Lexi asked, "Well it's right here. If you want it you're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands, again." She said before flashing out of the house, with Damon close on her trail. Elena watched the two run off and she returned her gaze to Stefan. "Stefan," she said softly. "You know what that stake can do, so you know that it is my obligation to Klaus to get it from you." He replied in an even tone. "Well, Damon's off after Lexi, she has it." She said, Stefan only nodded. "I have to stay with you until Damon returns." He said.

It hadn't even been two hours and Elena was drowning in the silence. "You know, we can sit here for another three hours or we could actually have a conversation." She said, breaking the silence for the first time in over an hour. Stefan looked up at her from where he sat, "We could. Or we could go back to being silent." He said. Finally Elena stood up," No. You know what, Stefan? No. I'm done with being quiet, and feeling like I can't stand up and speak for myself. I'm not mute, I'm a person." she hissed, as Stefan now stood in front of her. His eyes searched hers, and almost as if they were having a silent communication only the two of them knew his lips were on hers.

Pulling away gently, Elena looked at him. "Stefan..what're you doin-?" she started, "Sh…don't talk." He said softly, and kissed her again. At that point Elena didn't mind, and she kissed him back her arms locking around his neck and her body molding perfectly to his just like it use to. Suddenly they were on the couch, articles of clothing were being thrown to the floor, and blood was being exchanged. It was now a quarter to seven, Stefan's arm draped lazily around Elena's waist, a blanket covering the two of them, the fire crackling in the background from the fire place the only noise in the room. Suddenly Elena felt as if she could say what had been on her mind the entire time, and so she did "I love you, Stefan." His eyes found hers and he gave her a gentle smile, "I love you too, Elena."

"Isn't that sweet?" a voice sounded from the doorway. "I send you and your brother off to do one thing, and what do I get in return? My most valuable asset sleeping with the doppelganger." Klaus growled. "I'm not surprised though, I should've seen this coming." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

** A/N: So, I tried to make this chapter long. Well, it seemed longer on Microsoft. xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and please tell me what you think of Elena and Stefan's reunion, and Klaus intruding in on them? Hmhmhm, Ideas are popping into my mind as we speak. More chapter's will be up soon.**

**~VampireDiariesFreak**


	14. Tatia Petrova

**A/N: I am SO FREAKIN' SORRY, that I haven't updated since January. I've been really busy and I had to re-download Microsoft Office, which is where I write up the chapters. My birthday though is tomorrow 02/28, so as from me to you, here's an update. Enjoy, remember to review!**

**Oh, while writing this chapter I listened to 'You Are The Moon' by The Hush Sound. Listen to it, please.**

"Sleeping with the doppleganger. That's not very Ripper-Like of you, Stefan." Klaus said bitterly.

Both Stefan and Elena exchanged worried glances, before both quickly and almost simeltanously getting dressed. Returning back into the Living Room they could see the hatred in Klaus's eyes. "Let me explain." Stefan started, his voice rough.

"There's nothing to explain, Stefan."

"Yes, there is."

"No. You lied, both you and your brother. I must say you two have certainly picked up a few things over the years considering you were able to pull one over my eyes."

Suddenly his attention was on Elena, "And you." He said. " What've you to say for yourself?" he growled.

"I..erhm…I..Uh…" she spat nervously."

"Well?" Klaus demanded.

The intense stare that bore from Klaus' gaze reflected into Elena's eyes. With her hands at her sides she clenched them tightly, trying to calm her shaking. Klaus moved an inch closer, his face inches from Elena's. " What kind of punishment do you deserve?" he asked her with a low sadisitc growl.

It was then that the door burst open, Damon, Lexi and some other unkown woman came walking and Lexi looked confused, yet in a good state, the other woman looked the same. "Niklaus, you let her go." Came the woman's sharp reply. Klaus turned his attention away from Elena, to look at the woman. His lips formed a tight line.

"Tatia."

"Yes." She answered solemnly. If you blinked in that moment you would've missed it, as Tatia now stood in front of Klaus. "You know why I'm here." She said sharply.

"Yes, you. The Original Doppleganger, way before Katerina. I know why you're here." He growled sarcastically.

"Niklaus,Niklaus,Niklaus. That's where you're wrong." She hissed. "You." She said her gaze drifting towards Elena. "You are?"

Her reply was short and hesitant, "Elena..Gilbert. Elena Gilbert."

Tatia nodded her head in response, "The last Doppleganger for another 500 years, and I find myself here? Here of all places." She shook her head, her attention swiftly turnig back onto Klaus.

"Answer my question."

"No."

"Answer it, Niklaus."

"Or to may I add a question myself."

"Niklaus." Tatia said evenly, becoming frustrated.

"You're here to help with the sacrifice of the doppleganger, once and for all?" he answered.

Her laugh was cold and sharp. "No." she said pointedly. "I'm here to kill you, Niklaus." She said.

* * *

><p>Whilst in deep conversastion, Elena slipped over to stand between Stefan, Damon and Lexi. Their gazes held one another for longer then a moment before either dared to speak. "You can't kill me." He hissed, his eyes aglow with self wit.<p>

"I can. And I will." She growled. Lunging towards Klaus she whipped the stake out from behind her back, and plunged it into his chest. Klaus let out a feirce scream, as she shoved it deeper, piercing his heart. After a few moments of struggiling, Tatia stood up and looked at the others. "Only the Original, Original Doppleganger can kill Klaus and not die, sweetheart." She said, directing her statement to Lexi.

"Thank you." Elena said as she stepped forward.

" It had to be done. Klaus deserves whatever he's going to get on the other side." Tatia picked up the stake from the pile of ashes were Klaus' had recently been.

Elena nodded, and stepped back by Stefan once more, their hands intertwining at their sides. "Though my job isn't finished." Tatia added before approaching Lexi.

It seemed as if time itself had stopped, no one moved, breathed, even blinked. "Alexia Noelle Branson." She said, turning to her.

Lexi stepped forward, her hands trembiling slightly. She saw the pained look on Stefan's face, along side Elena's too. Stefan was loosing his best friend, again and Elena was loosing the company of a good friend. "It's my time." Was all she said.

Tatia nodded, "Thank you Miss Branson, for your help,Mr Salvatore." she said nodding to both Damon and Lexi. Holding the stake in front of Lexi, she shoved it through her chest. Lexi opened her mouth to gasp out in pain, and clutched the stake tightly. As the stake pierced her heart, she caught only one last glimpse of Stefan, Elena and Damon before dropping to the ground. Her body grayed, the veins of death spreading out on her body, she stilled. After a moment, her body from foot to head slowly dissolved into dust.

Tatia turned to Elena,Stefan and Damon. " I wish you well." She said.

They all nodded their thanks, and just before Tatia headed out the door she spoke. "Though the troubles with Klaus seem to be over, I'm warning you. More darkness lurks around. Be aware. _Prepare for battle_." And then, as if she had never been there, _Tatia Petrova was gone._

**A/N: Please rememember to read and review!**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Klaus and Lexi are gone, Tatia made an appearance, was it her last? What did Tatia mean when she said 'Prepare for battle.'? Those will all hopefully be answered soon. Keep reading.**

**~ Trish**


	15. The truth hurts

**A/N: So, here's a quick update. The final chapter. I know, I can't believe it's over either! I hope you enjoyed it though. :3**

The warm weather was a nice change being that it was March, kids and families were outside. Playing, running around, laughing and being happy. For the first time in a while, Elena felt normal and human again. Glancing over she saw Stefan staring at her. "Hi to you too." She laughed softly.

"Hi." He mused.

"You were staring."

"Was I? I had no idea Miss. Gilbert." he smirked.

"Yes," she said with a small nod. "You were." Switching positions, she sat back on her knees, the couple was in the front lawn of the Boarding House, the sun beating down on them, enjoying the summer like weather.

"Hm, pardon my staring then. I just couldn't help myself, staring at the most beautiful women in the entire world." He countered, a cheeky grin coming to his lips.

Her smile grew, though it had only been two days since Tatia, Klaus and Lexie's final deaths, nothing had happened. Things were going good, unexceptionally good, by now there was usually some impending doom to handle. Not this time though. She smiled softly, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Stefan responded, leaning over to kiss her quickly. The kiss was supposed to be subtle, and gentle but turned into a longer much more passionate kiss. Rolling on top of Stefan his hands were at her waist, and her arms locked around his neck. Pulling back to look at him she sighed, "Maybe she was wrong." She said.

"Who?" he asked, with a raised brow, sitting up. Rolling off of him, she sat up and looked at him.

"Tatia. She said that the battle had only just begun. Yet we've all been fine for several days now." She answered with a shrug.

Rubbing his face with his hand he shrugged, "Yeah…about that." He began. Her eye's widened slightly and she raised a brow, "What?" she asked.

"Remember how Damon left the night after Lexie…was gone?" he asked. She nodded quietly and contently. "Well, he headed to Chicago. He knew someone there, someone he thought he could trust. Someone to talk to about it that my brother trust someone." He scoffed. Rubbing his cheek he sighed, "Damon was on his way back home, he was supposed to arrive tonight, but this said 'trustful person' got to him. They called me this morning, I couldn't tell you, you were so happy."

Elena felt her body choke up instantly at Stefan's last words. "You mean?" she barely got out. He nodded, "Damon's gone." Elena felt her heart begin to hurt, not only had she lost a close friend, but Stefan had lost a brother. Glancing at him she sighed, and watched as a tear silently fell down his cheek. "Come here." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, letting him weep. "It's okay." She whispered, stroking his hair with her hand. "It's okay." She repeated softly. Though deep down inside, she knew this wasn't the end.

This meant war. Whoever killed Damon had done it for a purpose, to get back at Stefan or even Elena for something. If you messed with one member of her family you messed with Elena. Swallowing thickly Elena, kissed the top of Stefan's head gently. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." She whispered. She questioned herself though.

Was everything really going to be okay? She'd never know.

**A/N: AHHH! It's finally over, the stories done. Yes I know, I'm probably going to be eaten alive for having Damon get killed off but that's how I invisioned my story ending in the first place. I hope you enjoyed the ride along with Stefan and Elena. More stories will be coming soon!**


End file.
